


my heart was blinded by you

by bleachella



Category: Harry Styles (Musician), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm so sorry, Pining, Short One Shot, This is very short, Unrequited Love, this is not a happy one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleachella/pseuds/bleachella
Summary: Harry decides that she should let him go.or, the one that breaks your heart.





	my heart was blinded by you

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by goodbye my lover by james blunt (i suggest listening to it while you read)  
> same general notes apply: this is a work of fiction, please don't let this get back to the real people, etc! Comments and feedback are so appreciated.  
> this is far from my best work, i've had writer's block for months.

There's few things Harry hates more than being woken up by the marimba ringtone and the abrasive sound of his phone vibrating on the wooden surface of his nightstand. He nearly grabs it and throws it across the room before it occurs to him that if someone is phoning him at nearly 3:30 am, it's probably important. He answers without even checking who's calling. Her voice catches him off guard and he sits straight up in bed 

"He proposed." Taylor says without a greeting. Her voice is quiet and not as thrilled as Harry would have thought she would be. He doesn't answer, so she speaks again. "Can we go for a drive?" 

; 

Thirty minutes later, Taylor's sitting in Harry's passenger seat, red lipped smile as bright as always. Small talk is never an issue for them as they drive aimlessly around LA, talking about their families, their music, and each other. Too many times, Harry's heart begs him to reach over and take her hand, while his mind urges him to ignore those butterflies that rise each time she laughs at one his jokes. This is how it should be, he thinks. Just the two of them. Harry thinks about all the times they ran back to one another, every night she fell asleep in his bed and was gone the next morning because she was afraid of letting him back in fully and not being on steady ground. 

The park they pull into as the sun is coming up is a far cry from central park on their first public date, and as they get out of the car, Taylor jokes about the PR nightmare her publicist is about to endure. "Taylor Swift gets engaged to long time boyfriend, spotted taking romantic stroll with ex boyfriend two days later!" She dramatically mocks the media in a voice that sounds all too much like a Perez Hilton impersonation. Harry tries to laugh but it comes out more halfhearted than he means to and he hopes she doesn't notice. If she did, she doesn't mention it. When they sit down at a bench, silence falls over them.

"I thought it would be you." Taylor says after several minutes, turning her ring around her finger. Harry nods in agreement. He did, too. 

;

"Give me a reason to leave him." She blurts when they're back in her driveway. Her voice comes so suddenly that Harry jumps a little. He knows she's tired of him being so passive, and he wishes so badly that he could give her a reason to be with him instead. "I know he's everything you're not, and he wants to give me everything you couldn't, but it's still you." Taylor admits, sounding more defeated than anything. 

"He's better for you. He makes you happy. You should be with him." It almost pains Harry to say. She gives him a crushed look before she gets out of the car. Harry lies and tells himself that this is for the best. 

Still, it hurts when she doesn't look at him one last time before going inside. 

;

When he gets home, she's texted him. A short goodbye for such a long, tangled story.

"You were right. I needed to let go like you have. I hope you find someone who makes you so happy that you don't even know what to do with it. You deserve that. -T"

This time, he really does throw his phone.


End file.
